Rangers and Pirates Transcript
Here's the transcript for Rangers and Pirates (TV Special) The opening begins at sea, Captain Emmett and his crew were out exploring at the ocean ???, ???. Bendy Jackson: Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me~ (hums the tune) Captain Emmett: I say, Bendy. You seem bright and cheerful. Kiana Jones: Yeah, but why are you so happy? Bendy Jackson: 'Cause we get to be pirates again! Nina Vincent: Yeah, you always did like this kinda thing. Bendy Jackson: How could anyone not? Ryo Vinsmoke: Still... it's a real shame that other pirates don't have a bigger ship like ours. Marine the Raccoon: Got any idea where we're going, Captain? Captain Emmett: Where else? The edge of the world! ???, ???. Kiana Jones: Captain Emmett! Captain Emmett: ???, ???. Kiana Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Captain Whisker: Fire! ???, ???. Captain Emmett: Hard to starboard! Ryo Vinsmoke: But there's no time, Captain! ???, ???. Nina Vincent: ???, ???. Kiana Jones: ???, ???. Captain Emmett: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Captain Whisker: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: Of course. ???, ???. Captain Whisker: ???, ???. ---- Chloe Stanford: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ---- Justin: ???, ???. ???, ???. Applejack: (gags, gulps) I think I may have forgotten to pack my sea legs. Rigby: ???, ???. ???, ???. Applejack: (gags) ???, ???. Zoey Stanford: ???, ???. ---- Robbie Diaz: It's a surprise. So, Serena opened the box and ???, ???. Serena: (gasp) A bracelet. Robbie, It's so beautiful. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. ---- Justin: Hey, guys, Look! I think I see something! Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Eddy: What is it, Ed? ???, ???. Ed: I can't see it, Eddy, it is too far away. Eddy: You're looking through the wrong end! Gimme that thing. ???, ???. Eddy: (groans) ???, ???. Eddy: Hmm. Hmm. What the– ???, ???. Eddy: Uh oh. ???, ???. Scarlet Rose Pirates: Ahoy, landlubbers! Eddy: PIRATES! Data Squad Team: Pirates! Robbie Diaz: Pirates? ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Jimmy: Pirates like to roughhouse. I'm scared! Jonny: Do they? Nicole Northwood: ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: ???, ???. Eddy: Ed! Fire up the engine! Ed: Roger walnut, Eddy! ???, ???. Ed: Jumping. Everyone: Whoa! ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Chloe Stanford: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Chloe Stanford: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Jonny: We're being chased by pirates, Plank! Oh boy! Jimmy: Someone get me off this merry-go-round called life! ???, ???. Dena: ???, ???. Mr. Flint: ???, ???. Desmond: ???, ???. Scarlet Rose Pirates: Aye, aye! ???, ???. ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Eddy: We'll hit shore in no time and run like cowards. Edd: Um, Eddy? Eddy: Thank me later, Double D. ???, ???. Squirt: ???, ???. Eddy: Ed, do something! Ed: Ahoy! ???, ???. ---- Jimmy: Look! ???, ???. Jimmy: Robbie! Save us! Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Desmond: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: Don't mess with me! ???, ???. Dena: ???, ???. ???, ???. Dena: ???, ???. ???, ???. Spongebob and Patrick: (screams) Mr. Flint: Belly flop! ???, ???. Desmond: Lights out, Red Ranger! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Aah! ???, ???. Everyone: (fading echo) Robbie! ???, ???. ???, ???. Mr. Flint: Hello. Robbie Diaz: Aah! ???, ???. Callie Jones: Hey, Robbie. Welcome to the party. ???, ???. Squirt: Let's see what kind of moves you got. dance, raccoon. Dance! ???, ???. Rigby: ???, ???. Mr. Flint: Happy dance. Look at him. ???, ???. Mr. Flint: Where's my bootie? Has anyone seen it? Gunther: Dude, it's right behind you. Mr. Flint: Where? where's my bootie? I can't see it. Squawk: Ugh! It's all I can see. ???, ???. ---- Twitch: ???, ???. ???, ???. Nicole Northwood: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: Bloody pirates. ???, ???. Toros: Give the word, Cap'n Redfox, sir, and I'll show you the color of her insides. Chloe Stanford: Red! red! They're red! ???, ???. Captain Redfox: Stow your cutlass, Toros. That will not be necessary. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Captain Redfox: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Smelly: Why, looky here. Here he be, Cap'n. Captain Redfox: ???, ???. ???, ???. Viktor Redfox: ???, ???. Captain Redfox: Good find, Viktor. ???, ???. ???, ???. Desmond: Hmm, And what might this here be? Justin: Money! it's yours! Keep it! Twitch: Money, he says! Snort: Keep it, he says! ???, ???. ---- Serena: (gasp) My bracelet! Captain Redfox: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Captain Redfox: ???, ???. ---- Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Captain Redfox: (chuckles) ???, ???. Viktor! ???, ???. Viktor Redfox: As you wish, Papa. Prepare the plank! Snort: Prepare the plank! Twitch: Preparing the plank! ???, ???. Yoshi: What? You want me to walk into the water? I can't because I just ate less than 20 minutes ago, and you know the rule. Raz: That's a myth. Yoshi: Okay, as long as it's safe. ???, ???. Captain Redfox: Wait! Yoshi: Phew, thank goodness. Captain Redfox: Let's start with the children! ???, ???. Desmond: ???, ???. ???, ???. Jimmy: Let's get it over with, Jonny. Toros: Keep walking. ???, ???. Jonny: Uuh! Oh my. I'm walking all over Plank's face! Snort: Walk! Dena: Walk! Scarlet Rose Pirates: Walk! ???, ???. Jonny: Forgive me, Plank! Jimmy: Aah! Jonny: Whoa! ???, ???. Jimmy: My hair! ???, ???. Scarlet Rose Pirates: (cheering) Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Captain Redfox: ???, ???. ???, ???. Desmond: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Captain Redfox: Ladies first. Callie Jones: Uh, no thanks. I think I'll have to pass. ???, ???. Desmond: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Ratchet: Hold on, guys! Help's on the way! ???, ???. Captain Redfox: ???, ???. Snort: ???, ???. ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: It's Ratchet! ???, ???. Yoshi: And the Pirate Force Rangers! Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Captain Emmett: Ahoy, mateys! ???, ???. Emerl: ???, ???. ???, ???. Captain Redfox: ???, ???. Squirt: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Captain Emmett: ???, ???. ???, ???. Captain Redfox: ???, ???. Squawk: They're nasty little devils they are, really. ???, ???. Smelly: What are we going to do? Mr. Flint: We're all going to drown. Captain Redfox: You're a hippo, you idiot. Mr. Flint: Good point, sir. Twitch: Should I steer the ship, captain? Captain Redfox: (sighs) Not now. Twitch: Okay. ???, ???. Mr. Flint: Wait, Shouldn't we go after the Pirate Force Rangers? Smelly: What about them? Squirt: Yeah, what about them? Captain Redfox: Does anyone else want to play "Captain"? Scarlet Rose Pirates: No. Captain Redfox: Good. Now come on, you scalawags! We're heading south! ???, ???. Dena: Captain, Is there somebody missing? Squirt: (looking around) ???, ???. Captain Redfox: (shocked) ???, ???. ???, ???. Captain Redfox: ???, ???. ???, ???. Desmond: Hmm... ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Digit: ???, ???. Chloe Stanford: ???, ???. Inez: ???, ???. ---- Justin: He's gonna drown! Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: I got him! quick, Pull me up! Captain Emmett: ???, ???. Kiana Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Captain Emmett: ???, ???. ???, ???. Viktor Redfox: (coughs) Everyone: (gasp) Vegeta: ???, ???. ???, ???. Viktor Redfox: Get back! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Viktor Redfox: ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: Hey! watch it with that thing, Somebody could get seriously hurt. Viktor Redfox: ???, ???. ---- Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Orbot: ???, ???. Desmond: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: Hmm, ???, ???. Desmond: ???, ???. Drake: ???, ???. ???, ???. Desmond: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: Oooh! ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: ???, ???. Who's hungry? Yoshi: I am! Data Squad and Pirate Force Team: (agreeing) Pinkie Pie: ???, ???. ???, ???. Marine the Raccoon: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Rarity: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: ???, ???. Yoshi: Mmh, ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. It's for Viktor. Ratchet: ???, ???. Donkey Kong: ???, ???. Callie Jones: I think I'll be okay. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Are you sure? ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ---- Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Captain Whisker: ???, ???. ---- Callie Jones: Robbie, look! Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: What now? Twilight Sparkle: ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: I wonder what we should do? Mordecai: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: Well, ???, ???. Rigby: Sounds good to me. ???, ???. Data Squad Team: Whoa! Yoshi: Yikes! ???, ???. Viktor Redfox: Aah! Callie Jones: Viktor! So, Callie ran to, ???, ???. Viktor Redfox: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Captain Emmett: It's Captain Whisker! Ryo Vinsmoke: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Yoshi: Everyone hit the deck! ???, ???. Rarity: ???, ???. ???, ???. Ratchet: We're just gonna have to fight! Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Rigby: I knew he was gonna say that. Mordecai: Me too, Rigby. ???, ???. Captain Whisker: ???, ???. ---- Captain Whisker: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ???, ???. Serena: Robbie, help us! Yoshi: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman and Captain Whisker: (laughs) Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Category:Transcripts